Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner used in image-forming methods such as electrophotography, electrostatic recording, and a toner jet method and a method for producing such a toner.
Description of the Related Art
With the developments in computer and multimedia technologies, there has been a demand for a method for forming high-definition, full-color images in a variety of settings ranging from the office to the home.
In particular, image-forming apparatuses for use in offices, where a large amount of images are copied and printed, have been required to have high endurance with which a plurality of images can be copied or printed without degradation of image quality. Image-forming apparatuses for use in small offices and the home have been required to be capable of forming high-quality images. Furthermore, there has also been a demand for a reduction in the sizes of image-forming apparatuses for use in small offices and the home from the viewpoints of space saving, energy saving, and weight reduction. In order to meet these demands, improvements in the properties of a toner, such as low-temperature fixability, development endurance, and preservation stability, have been anticipated. There has also been a demand for a method for forming high-definition, full-color images which is suitable for prolonged use under various conditions, that is, various temperature and humidity conditions. In order to meet this demand, it may be advantageous to reduce a change in the amount of electrical charge on toner particles and a change in the properties of the surfaces of the toner particles which may be caused by the difference in the operating conditions such as temperature and humidity.
In order to address the above issues, Japanese Patent No. 5084482 discloses a toner that contains a crystalline resin serving as a binder resin, which lowers the softening point of the toner, enhances the low-temperature fixability of the toner, and increases the gloss of images.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-75304 discloses a polymerized toner including toner particles each including a cover layer constituted by silicon-compound-containing granular clusters adhering to one another in order to enhance the development endurance and preservation stability of the toner.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-146056 discloses a toner whose particles are each covered with inorganic fine particles adhered to one another in order to enhance the high-temperature-storage stability of the toner and print endurance in a normal-temperature, normal-humidity environment and a high-temperature, high-humidity environment.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-145994 discloses a toner that includes a polyhedral oligomeric silsesquioxane in order to improve the flowability and cohesiveness of the toner.
Due to the recent demands for further energy saving, longer service life, and higher stability, further improvements in the properties of the toner have been anticipated. In particular, a reduction in the likelihood of a release agent or a resin component included in toner particles including a crystalline resin bleeding from the insides of the toner particles to the surfaces (hereinafter, this phenomenon is referred to as “bleeding”) has been anticipated. It has also been anticipated that the development endurance, the preservation stability, and the environmental stability of the toner be further improved.